


It's Okay

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drowning, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aron is an arsehole, for about 2 seconds, fragile ren, honestly, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag this, it's very easy to see a trend in my fics, jr is a sweetheart, sorry - Freeform, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nu'est is filming their MV for fine girl, but Ren has a bit of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> No, I also don't know why I'm posting so much. I guess I've just accumulated too many fics (seriously, over 100 pages). Well, hope you like this xx (Warning, there's a scene with drowning)

They were in the van heading to the beach. Aron, Baekho and Minhyun were excited, chatting animatedly. JR was happy too. That day they would be filming on the beach for their ‘Fine Girl’ video and their manager had promised that after shooting they would have the rest of the day free. Besides, the hotel they’d be staying at, right next to the beach, had a pool. So, understandably, everyone was extremely excited. Well, almost everyone. JR glanced at Ren, who was by his side, head resting against the window. The younger boy had been acting weird since they’d woken up, but when JR asked him what was wrong he’d just coldly answered ‘nothing’ and turned to his phone, frowning.  
Right now Ren looked a bit pale. JR wondered if he was sick.  
“Ren- ah, are you okay?”  
Asked JR, quietly, so that the others didn’t hear him. Ren turned to look at him. He looked tired and pale and JR was starting to get worried.  
“I’m okay, hyung. Just had a bad night of sleep.”  
“Oh. Okay. You sure you’re not sick?”  
Something passed on Ren’s eyes, but JR couldn’t quite identify it. It seemed a bit like… relief?  
“Yes, now that you mention it, hyung, I’m not feeling that well...”  
“Ren-ah, why didn’t you say anything? You can’t film on the beach if you’re sick.”  
Again, that same expression passed on the younger boy’s eyes.  
“Sorry, hyung, I hadn’t noticed.”  
JR frowned.  
“When we get to the beach I’ll have manager-nim take a look at you.”  
And with that their conversation ended, leaving JR calmer, even if worried. At least now he knew what was going on. Or so he thought.

“You seem fine, Ren. No fever, nothing blocking your nose, your throat is fine. You’re probably just tired. Let’s get on with the filming so you have more time to rest later, ok?”  
Ren smiled at the manager and nodded, moving back to his place next to JR. Still, the leader didn’t miss the slightly panicked look on Ren’s face when the manager spoke, even if it was there only for a second. He had to find out what was wrong with the boy.

“Cut! Ren, please get closer to the rest of the group. And wet your hair, you look weird standing there, away from everyone with your hair dry.”  
They were on the hotel pool, filming. They were throwing a ball around, actually having fun, and JR hadn’t even noticed that Ren was so far from them, standing right next to the pool border. He saw the younger boy sigh and frowned. What was wrong with him?  
Slowly, Ren took water in his hands and threw it on his hair, shaking it a bit, after. He repeated the process four times before the director decided it was enough.  
“You could have just gone underwater, but that’s good enough.” The woman had said. “Now get closer to them.”  
Ren bit his bottom lip, looking worried. He gave three steps in their direction and stopped. JR raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong here, but the director wasn’t giving him time to find out what, exactly, was wrong.  
“Ok, that’s fine. Now, let’s film.”

After some time they were done. They could have finished faster, but the director kept interrupting the filming to tell Ren that he had to stop moving away from the rest of the band.  
“Ren, for fucks sake, if you do the same thing you just did here on the beach I’m going to strangle, you.”  
Said Aron, angrily. Ren looked down, a guilty look on his face and JR glared at Aron. The older boy rolled his eyes, but kept quiet from then on.

They were at the beach now. The first scene was of them looking for seashells and throwing rocks. It was quickly over. The next scene was easy. All they had to do was play around on the water. And they played; splashing each other and running around, and even play wrestling. At some point all of them picked Ren up and threw him in the water. The younger boy had struggled a bit and grabbed JR’s ankle so hard the older boy was sure it was going to bruise. He’d gotten up as fast as possible, running from the water, but JR didn’t think anything of it. He was probably just pissed at them for throwing him like that. The scene was finally done.

The problem happened on the last scene they had to film. They were getting on the boat and JR had never, ever, seen anyone as fidgety and pale as Ren was at that moment.  
“Shouldn’t we put on life jackets?” Asked the younger. The director shook her head.  
“Those jackets will ruin your looks and outfits. They will not be used unless extremely necessary.”  
And with that they’d gone on the boat. Ren kept quiet the whole trip, gripping his seat as if his life depended on it. JR assumed he was trying to not get seasick.  
Then they’d gotten to the place were they’d be filming. It was absolutely amazing and extremely pretty. All of the boys were looking around amazed, even Ren, who still hadn’t gotten up from his seat.  
“Alright, the first shot will be of you jumping from the boat. Just stand here,” Said the woman, putting Aron in place. “And jump when I say action, then swim around a bit. Do something cute facing the underwater camera and that’s it. Got it?”  
They nodded. Aron jumped, then got back into the boat. Then JR did the same thing. The next one was Ren. Ren was still on his seat.  
“Ren- ah, c’mon, it’s your turn!” whined Aron, wanting the filming to be done.  
“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea…”  
Minhyun sighed, obviously pissed of. He grabbed Ren by the wrist and dragged him to the place from where he had to jump. Ren simply grabbed the boat border, shaking, face pale. Aron approached him with his arms stretched.   
“Wait, no! Guys, I’m serious, I don’t know how…”  
JR eyes widened as everything clicked in place.  
“Shit! Aron, don’t…”  
But it was too late. Aron had already pushed Ren in. Panicking, JR jumped on the water, leaving behind three confused members that still didn’t understand what was happening.  
Ren was underwater, trashing around. JR could see the absolutely stunned cameraman, but he ignored him, focusing on getting to Ren. He grabbed the smaller boy by the waist and felt a hand grabbing his hair and trying to pull him down. He knew that what he was doing was extremely dangerous, and if it were anyone else he’d probably have drowned too, but thankfully Ren was small and much weaker than him. After some struggle he finally managed to get himself and Ren to the surface. The younger boy still trashed a bit, coughing up the salty water. But soon he noticed he was no longer drowning and became very still. JR kept them both afloat only by moving his legs, since he was using his arms to hold Ren. The leader could hear the younger panting. Then he felt Ren’s legs wrap around his waist and Ren’s hand let go of his hair. He felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around his torso as Ren shoved his face on the crook of JR’s neck. The water on Ren’s face was too hot to be seawater, which made JR’s heart clench and made him wrap his own arms tighter around Ren.  
“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, love, I’m here, don’t worry. You’re okay now.”  
Ren let out a little sob and then someone was next to them. Baekho was looking at them, a worried look on his face. He was holding on to the boat ladder with one hand and the other one was extended towards JR and Ren.  
“Here, give him to me.”  
JR tried to pry Ren away from himself and pass him to Baekho so that the other could get their maknae on the boat, but Ren wouldn’t budge. He was wrapped on JR like a little kid and refused to let go.  
“Ren-ah, you need to go with Baekho, he will get you back on the boat.”  
Pleaded JR. His legs were getting tired. Ren shook his head.  
JR sighed. They stayed like that for a second and then Baekho grabbed one of JR’s arms and somehow managed to pull him towards the boat.  
“Ren, please let go of JR. Just one arm, here, grab the ladder.”  
Instructed Baekho, gently pulling one of Ren’s arms. Hesitantly, Ren stretched his arm and grabbed the ladder. JR adjusted himself, still holding Ren by the waist, but now away from his body. Ren grabbed the ladder with his other hand and finally started climbing, being followed by Baekho. JR sighed in relief, climbing the ladder as well. He got into the boat and threw himself on the ground, exhausted.  
Everyone was silent. JR looked around. Ren was sitting next to him, drenched, his knees pulled to his chest and his face buried in them. He was trembling. Baekho was rubbing circles on the maknae’s back. Minhyun was talking to the director and Aron was looking at Ren guiltily.  
“Ok, everyone. The ones who have already filmed plus Ren will go back now. The other two, stay.”  
JR noticed a smaller boat approaching them. The boat stopped next to theirs and the director motioned for them to get in. JR got up ant tapped Ren’s shoulder.  
“Ren, love, c’mon, we’re going back to the beach.”  
The younger boy nodded and got up without looking up. He grabbed JR’s arm and the older boy guided him and helped him get on the other boat. He got in himself and helped Ren put on the life jacket that Aron was offering them.

They were back at the hotel. They’d showered and were now on JR’s and Ren’s room, as the others still hadn’t come back. Ren was sitting on the bed, on his phone. JR and Aron sat next to him.  
“Ren, I’m so sorry for pushing you in. I really didn’t know that…”  
“It’s okay, hyung. It was my fault.”  
Interrupted Ren, putting his phone away but still not looking up.  
“Ren, why didn’t you tell us that you couldn’t swim?”  
Asked JR, quietly. He could see Ren’s cheeks reddening.  
“It’s embarrassing, hyung, I’m 19. You’d have laughed at me…”  
“That’s just ridiculous, Ren! We wouldn’t laugh at you because of that! Besides, there are people much older than you who can’t swim.”  
Said JR. Aron sighed.  
“Ren, you need to tell us this kind of stuff. What you did today was very dangerous; you were lucky that JR noticed quickly what was happening. Honestly, the rest of us didn’t even notice you were drowning until JR got you out of the water.”  
JR nodded at Aron’s words.  
“Ren, promise me that you will tell me these things from now on. No matter how silly you think it is, or how embarrassing. I swear I’ll never laugh.”  
“Ok, hyung, I promise. I’m sorry.”  
JR hugged Ren tight.  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
Aron smirked and left the room. Those two would be ok alone.


End file.
